


ten little bullets

by HaveYouSeenATimeLord



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Murder, Suicide, rlly sad just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveYouSeenATimeLord/pseuds/HaveYouSeenATimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men use a pool for the first, and last, time.</p><p>(Or, what would have happened if Nick had stayed for a swim with Gatsby.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten little bullets

**Author's Note:**

> i saw the movie for the third time and i had the idea for this. i haven't seen anyone else do it quite like this, so i wrote it myself.

The sun shone hot against the men's backs. The day had gotten hotter towards noontime, even though fall was almost upon Long Island. The pool of one Mister Jay Gatsby had gone unused by it's owner until today.

"Just dive in, old sport!" Gatsby laughed as Nick Carraway toed at the edge of the water. He grinned back at the millionaire, his smile warm with fondness.

"I've never met anyone so reckless as you," Nick said.

"Me, reckless? Not me, old sport," Gatsby rose from his lawn chair and pressed a quick kiss to Nick's cheek. "Besides, I'm not the one skipping work to go for a swim." And with that, he dove into the water.

Nick began to laugh until a loud bang was heard. The chuckle died on his lips as he looked down at his now bloody chest. And then he was falling - falling - falling into the pool.

Gatsby frantically swam towards him. He hauled him up on his shoulder and he saw the bullet hole that went straight through his neighbor's chest. "Nick, stay with me Nick."

Nick tried to open his mouth but only coughed up blood. He moved his lips silently and Gatsby put a hand to the other man's face. The blood was pooling around them in a pink ring, staining the water with its red tones.

What could he say? He could say that everything would be okay. That was a lie, it clearly wouldn't be okay. Gatsby could already feel the warmth draining out of his friend.

He could say that he was here, that he would always be right here, that he was in love with Nick, and that he regretted every moment he could've said those three words but didn't. He could say that he knew Daisy wouldn't call, and that he didn't care, not when Nick was bleeding and dying and there was no one to stop it from happening. But all he said was:

"Nick, Nick please."

Nick's eyes had lost their ever-present shine and were no longer focused on Gatsby.

Reluctantly letting go of the body, Gatsby turned to the man standing at the side of the pool with a gun in his hand. Gatsby climbed out of the pool slowly, glaring at the man. He had started the turn the gun on himself, paying no attention to Gatsby. Gatsby snatched the gun away and he looked stunned. _Did he not even realize what he just did?_  Gatsby thought.

"You killed Nick, you son of a bitch." Full of rage, Gatsby fired the gun at the man and he fell backwards, dead.

The hand holding the gun dropped to his side. A cry of despair came from Gatsby's throat. It was filled with more emotion than most people have felt in their entire lives and it came from his soul. He looked at the two bodies; one of his best friend, the other of a man he didn't even know. Thoughts rushed around in his head.

_Nick is dead._

_Nick wouldn't be dead if he hadn't come over._

_That man killed him._

_I killed that man._

Gatsby looked at the gun in his hand. It was shaking.

_Do you think there's another bullet left for me?_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm open to fic prompts for gatsby or any fandom at dwightfryes.tumblr.com


End file.
